The Blue Planet
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Two hearts enter a forbidden affair. What will Prince Endymion choose, his love for princess Serenity or an eternity of loneliness?A Oneshot fic set on the Silver Millennium


Hi everyone!

I haven't checked my e-mail for about 3 days because our college is celebrating the Buwan ng Wika (The month of August is dedicated to honor our national language which is Filipino). We had so many activities and so many projects to pass especially in my major subjects that are Developmental Psychology and Psychology of Learning. We won 2nd runner up in the interpretative dance and Best Booth (champion) in the Pista ng Bayan (feast where we bring delicacies from different regions, design our booth and invite people to come and taste the food we brought). Anyways thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews that I have received! Please forgive me if I have a lot of grammatical errors and erroneous spelling. I have incurreda fever yesterday and experienced a minor attack of asthma so my new fic was delayed. I am really sorry.

Please enjoy this one. Sorry but this one is a one-shot fic also.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

The Blue Planet 

Danielle Winters

* * *

_"Endymion... Next time, we will be reborn on the same planet, and we will be happy. Mystical Silver Crystal entrusted to me... Please, search for us together... Embrace me softly... Protect us, and next time, make us happy..." (**Manga 3 Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi**)_

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Moon Palace. Everybody seems to be relaxing and minding his or her own business. In a majestic room at the end of the left wing, a young princess was sitting quietly by the balcony and watching the sight of what she thinks is the most beautiful planet. 

Planet Earth…

She went back inside her room and took a star-shaped pocket watch. She opened it and a soft music played echoing inside her room. She looked at the time.

"One more hour…its enough time to get to that planet and meet with him again." She tells herself as she closes the watch and embracing it near to her heart.

"Endymion…"

In a pavilion a few miles away the Golden Palace, a young prince with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes sat on stone bench. The pavilion, which is near by the beach, became their secret meeting place. He watched the waves in the sea touching the white sand beach. As the sun is slowly setting, casting its glorious yet sorrowful colors at the sea and sky, he slowly closed his eyes to feel the breeze. He relished in his memories the argument he had with one of his generals.

"_You should stop seeing her your highness." The platinum blonde haired general said firmly._

"_Kunzite, I love her is that wrong?" The young prince argued._

"_There is nothing wrong with being in love you highness. Princess Serenity is a very beautiful princess and she is raised well but your highness she is from the moon! The people from the moon, well in the Silver Millennium and the people of Earth should not meet."_

"_I don't care about the damn rule! The people in the Silver Millennium are just trying to protect us!" _

"_Your highness, are you abandoning your people? Are you betraying their trust?"_

"Endymion?" said by a sweet and serene voice. He opened his eyes and there in his front, he saw princess Serenity. Her long blonde hair is dancing with the rhythm of the wind. Her sky blue eyes reflect her worry to thy young prince. The prince tried to smile but only managed to project a pained smile.

"Why? Why are you sad?" she asked while she gently stroked his hair.

"This may be our last meeting my dear princess." He replied while he caught her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Last meeting! But why Endymion? Did I do something-" he cut her sentence and gave her a desperate kiss on her pink lips.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You are a very nice person Serenity but…"

"But?"

He cupped her face and gently wiped a tear from her eyes with his thumb and said, "The people from the moon and the people from earth are not allowed to see each other."

Serenity closed her eyes and gently removed Endymion's hand. She held it long and pressed it against her hands as if saying a silent goodbye.

"I understand. Our love is a forbidden one. I'm sorry to have put you in such jeopardy. My selfishness brought us in this dilemma." She let go of his hand and gave him a bow as a sign of respect to the prince of the blue planet.

"I guess, this is goodbye." She said as she slowly turned her back on him and walked towards the edge of the sea. The full moon had already risen and she looked at it as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Endymion watched her, as she slowly disappears in the moonlight. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He loves her more than anything in this world. Slowly, he walked towards her and then he ran, in time to grab her hand and pull her in a tight embrace.

"I can't say goodbye to you…My heart and soul wouldn't permit me to. You mean the whole world to me Serenity."

"Oh Endymion! I love you so much."

And then they shared a sweet and passionate kiss under the moonlight. Endymion silently prayed while kissing Serenity. He slid his fingers between the spaces of the fingers of Princess Serenity

"_It is too late. Kami-sama we can't stop this anymore, this feeling called love, its too late."_

Behind the pillars of the pavilion, two figures watch the silhouette of the couple kissing under the full moon. One of them is a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is tied in a half ponytail by a red ribbon. The other one is a dashing, handsome general with platinum blonde hair.

"We can't stop it anymore." Said by the general.

"We do not have the right to stop them, although we've tried. Those two are really stubborn." Said by the young lady.

"At least we have tried. Let us watch them and be happy for them."  
"We should protect them too. After all, their love is still forbidden."

They turned their backs and disappeared in the shadows leaving the two in private.

Up at the Moon Palace, a woman and a black cat with crescent moon mark on its forehead watches her daughter and the young prince kissing. "Someday, the people of planet earth will understand why we are trying to protect them but right now, I should be glad for my daughter had chosen a perfect match. The prince whose eyes bears the color of the his planet."

"The blue planet." The cat said.

**THE END**

* * *

**P.S.**

The manga two of Sailor Moon contains a scene where Prince Endymion tells Princess Serenity that the moon people and earth people are not allowed to meet with each other. There is a dispute between these two kingdoms. For more information, just check out the manga translation available in the internet. Well Sailor Moon fans, try reading the manga because it is much better than the anime version. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story.

Sincerly,

Danielle Winters


End file.
